shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unsung Tale of Black Company Chapter 2
The Unsung Tale of Black Company ''Chapter 2: The Birth of a Triclops As I opened the door I was meet with the image of, another door. Humph, I kind of chuckled at that. I guess they designed the rooms so that a person outside of it would not be able to see the inside. Though it did seem a bit excessive, but Blood Boars were known for keeping their initiation secret. I guess it was a thing with these kind of elite units. If I remembered correctly even the amazons kept their initiation rituals a big surprise. Still it was enough thinking on the matter. I was supposed to meet my unit I was to be working with from now on. I had never heard of Black Company with the Blood Boars, and now I think about it I never heard of them using colors as a unit naming system. I always though they used gems. Maybe this was obsidian unit. Yes I remember correctly they did have an obsidian unit. They must have used the colors to match the Amazons. Pity the government all about saving money now a day. Sure we don’t need to spend billions on useless stuff, but least let us keep the dignity of having our own entry ceremonies. It is not going to kill them by letting the building be open two days instead of one. “I spent enough time thinking on the subject”, I spoke aloud as I turned the knob and pushed open the door. As I open the door I was meet with the sweet smell of roses. It had been far too long since I smelled anything this good. On the island were we trained there was no such thing as a flower. It was only rocks, mud, a bit of grass, and the smell of the ocean. For a brief moment I closed my eyes and took in the sent. “Rose petals”, I spoke. It must seem weird to the other guys that I suddenly stopped and took in the smell of the room, but then again they all must have been through the training I had. They probably remember the time they were in my shoes, but now that I think about it. It seems a bit weird for the Blood Boars to have the smell of roses in their room. The Blood Boars are all about toughness and manliness. Why in the world would they want the room to smell like pretty flowers? “Um, excuse me”, spoke a feminine voice. The voice shocked me right out of my sensation and brought me down the earth hard. I stared forward expecting to see the group of the toughest men in all of Murica, but instead I saw a group of young maidens. As much as I was surprised to see them they were surprised to see me. A few of them stared with disbelief and one of them was laughing. Another looked on with disgust as if she had seen inside of a cockroach. “Umm”, I spoke as I looked around. I began to fall back to my old habit of dealing with embarrassment. I rubbed the back of my head and closed my eyes. “Sorry about that I walked into the wrong room”, I spoke as I moved to turn around. “What a weirdo”, spoke one of the maidens as the whole group began to start laughing. I began to growl a bit trying to fight off my emotions. The other door closed behind me as I began to walk forward. Then it happened. I walked right into something. A sudden softness hit my face as my body drove forward. Immediately I fell backwards and hit the ground. Whatever I walked into it was hard. “What the”, I spoke as I looked up. There standing in front of me was the Amazon from before. I did not really get a good look at her last time, but she was quite beautiful. She had long dark blue hair that went down to her low bottom. Her eyes were a blood crimson and her skin was a light tanned color. She had a slightly annoyed look on her face as she stared down at me. For a moment I looked at her confused. My brain started to wrap of the mystery of happen and what my face had run into. “So soft”, I spoke as I stared at her bosom. “Excuse me”, she spoke. Her slight annoyance bumped up into a full blown frown as a blush crossed her face. It seemed my guess was right though that was not a good thing in this situation. Immediately I pulled myself off the ground. “Sorry Ma’am”, I shouted as I moved my hand into the salute position. “I did not mean to call your bosom soft.” Oh crap what am I saying I thought to myself. The maiden’s expression turned from bad to worse as I open my mouth and tried to fix my words “I mean I did not mean to insult you in any manner.” That was better, but it did not really dig me out of the hole I placed myself in. “At ease soldier”, spoke the maiden as she gave off a long sigh. It seemed that she had calmed herself down. I lowered my hand and began to walk around her when she grabbed my arm and stopped me. “Hold on a second Soldier where do you think you are going”, she asked. “Ma’am”, I spoke with a puzzled tone. “You heard me”, spoke the maiden as she pulled me back in front of her. She was far stronger than what I thought she was. That was a bit surprise for me. I had forgotten she was an amazon, but in truth I did not think a group of women soldiers would be strong physically. “I am sorry”, I spoke as I rubbed the back of my head. Once again my embarrassment was getting the best of me. “I seem to have walked into the wrong room. The Blood Boars Obsidian company must have been across the hall. The woman looked at me and chuckled. “No you are in the right room”, she spoke as she took my card out of my left hand. “The Obsidian Company is not picking up a new member this time. This is the only black color here.” The maiden grabbed my arm and pushed me toward the door. “Get in the room soldier”, spoke the woman. “And that is an order”, she added at the end. “Yes Ma’am”, I spoke a bit confused, but I still followed the order. Once again I open the door and the maidens inside gave me another queer look. “Hey buddy wrong room”, spoke the woman with the disgusted expression from before. “It seems the boys can’t keep their eyes off us”, spoke another maiden in a playful tone. “Sorry, but it seems like I have the right room”, I spoke as I walked in. Their facial expression turned sour quick as they gave me a confused glare and a look of disbelief. As I walked in I was followed by the Amazon officer that I had meet in the middle room. As she walked in everyone’s expression changed. It was clear that she was the commanding officer as they immediately straighten up and began to salute her. “Commander Shell”, they spoke in unison. “At ease”, she spoke as she walked in. “Good you all are here so I only have to repeat this once.” “Excuse me Commander”, spoke the woman with a sour expression as she turned her gaze towards me. It seemed as if she really did not like me. I wonder if it had to do with me being a guy. I heard some of the amazon members were men haters, but I assumed that was just rumors generated by their name. “Why is that guy in here”, she asked. Her question was soon approved by the small nods an little remarks of why is he hear. “I am about to get to that Fumbles”, spoke the woman as a smug grin crossed her face. “Fumbles”, I spoke aloud with a confused look. Why in the world did she call her Fumbles I wondered? Immediately a great blush crossed her face as she lashed out at me. “It’s a nick name”, she shouted as a blush of embarrassment crossed her face. “What kind of nickname is fumbles”, I asked as I looked at Commander Shell. “It is none of your business pervert”, shouted the maiden. Immediately I took offense. How am I a pervert? Sure I have been in some very sticky situations, the incident outside included, but I have never done anything perverted. Perverts were the kind of people that stole underwear and lift up girls skirts. I was nowhere near that kind of person. “Hey who are you calling a pervert”, I shouted. Just the idea of being in the same category as those kind of people just ticked me off. The idea of it got under my skin. On a list of things that will make me punch you in the face calling me a pervert was number three. “What else would I call you, but a pervert”, shouted the woman. “Who walks into a room and sniffs the place. What are you a dog”, she shouted. “Oh that”, I spoke as I began to rub the back of my head. The embarrassment once again got the better of me, but it also shot down my anger. “I was just smelling the rose sent. I have not smelled any flowers in months.” “So w…”, started the maiden, but she was cut off by commander Shell. “That enough Fumbles”, she spoke, but this time there was a seriousness in her tone. The maiden bit her tong and listen to what commander shell had to say. “Let me introduce you all to your newest Amazon.” “Amazon”, I shouted with surprise. My voice however was hampered by the cries of surprise form the females in the room. It seemed that they were more surprised than I was. “Commander you can’t be serious”, spoke another girl toward the edge of the room. “This must be a joke”, spoke another maiden. “He can’t join us he is a guy”, spoke Fumbles as she pointed at me. “The Amazons are an all-female unit. There are no male Amazons”, she spoke bringing up a solid argument. “We can’t just let some pervert up and join at random.” “She is right”, I spoke to her great surprise. “Though I am not a pervert”, I added at the end to save myself the indignity of being labeled such. “I thought the Amazons were a female unit and that males were forbidden.” “It is true that the Amazons were a female unit”, spoke the commander. “However it is not a female unit by creed. The Amazons accept both male and female members, but only females attempted to join the unit. The same applies to the Blood Boars”, spoke Commander Shell. The Grand General decided that she did not want our army separated into gender roles any longer. However that raised a question if male and females could work in a unit without problems. Both the Grand Commander of the Amazons and the Great Boar of the Blood Boars decided that they would take one person from the group of initiates and switch them into the two orders.” “That would be me I suppose”, I spoke as I pointed a finger at myself. “Exactly”, she spoke as she placed her hand on my shoulder. “Welcome to Black Company Triclopse” Previous ''' Next''''' Category:Story Category:The Unsung Tale of Black Company